


Off to the Races

by kuro49



Series: the deep end of the pool [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Community: dckinkmeme, F/M, M/M, Marking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Bruce tackles an impossibility or two.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson, Talia al Ghul/Slade Wilson, mentions of Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: the deep end of the pool [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987336
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Off to the Races

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Talia/Bruce/Slade prompt on the dckinkmeme](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=69630#cmt69630). set sometime during bruce's league training, or something like that? 
> 
> i couldn't include all of op's kinks but i tried to throw in as much as i could :D

Pulled taut like a bowstring drawn, seconds before release, the words finally come free between gritted teeth and an obvious clench to the line of his jaw.

"You're too big," Bruce tells Slade, the next breath coming out strained and tight and tense.

Slade is pressing inside of him from behind, cock thick, the head thicker as it stretches his rim impossibly wide. 

It is hardly admitting defeat even if it certainly feels that way when he cannot take Slade in all the way on the initial thrust. Doesn't even take it halfway in like he wants. But it is riling him up all the same when Bruce has been at the mercy of Slade's mouth and tongue and fingers too, being prepped within an inch of his life for what feels like hours now, and yet, he still can't quite manage to take Deathstroke to the hilt. And it's that word alone: _impossible_ that Bruce doesn't believe in.

It feels like a visceral blow to his ego, and Slade seems to know just as well when the man's voice drips with insinuations that Bruce knows as entirely true.

"Then I think you should be trying a little harder," punctuates that last word when he is at the perfect angle to grind down against Bruce's prostate, "'cause your girlfriend takes me just fine."

Slade's breath lands hot against the shell of Bruce's ear, just above the spot where he presses his mouth next. A kiss at the base and then Slade is dragging the edge of his teeth against the skin there until Bruce can feel his knees going weak where they dig into the mattress on either side of Talia's hips.

In a bed big enough for all three of them, Talia stretches out beneath Bruce, resting back against a small mountain of pillows with the dark spill of her long hair splayed out in all directions. Her laugh when it comes captures all of Bruce's attention, brings him right back to the moment where it is just them and no one else, and this too feels impossible given who they are.

Her amusement is clear when she asks: "You're going to lose to _me_ , Bruce?" 

"Like that's hardly the first time." Slade adds, chuckling deeply and the sound reverberates through Bruce himself.

"That's unfair." Bruce tells them both when he can speak again, his voice hitching as Slade doesn't give him any time at all to adjust before he works in another scant inch. 

"Life isn’t about being fair," Slade says to him with both palms over bare skin, thumbs digging into the curve of Bruce's ass to hold him open as he manages to sink inside just that much deeper. A low growl at the edges of each word as Bruce tenses up, going particularly tight, clamping down on him without any mercy at all. "If it was," he continues between his teeth, "I wouldn’t be doing all the work here.” 

“Relax for Slade, beloved.” Talia’s hand comes up, brushes the sweat-soaked locks of Bruce’s hair from his face and tucks it behind an ear. Her touch lingers. A soft wet sound, and Slade's mouth pulls away from where he is leaving a stark mark over Bruce's skin to kiss the tips of her fingers. Talia's smile flashes teeth when her hand pulls away all together to drag through the scruff across Slade's jaw. "This man," she tells Bruce, "he's going to take care of you the way I do."

Bruce leans forward, and Slade’s grip goes lax for him to reach her.

Talia opens up to the first press of his lips, moves closer even, letting him kiss her like she's always been the only one for him. It's impossibly indulgent when they bring their mouths together, over and over again. The slick slide of his tongue pushing into her mouth, the scrape of her teeth down against his bottom lip as she pulls back.

“Better?” Talia asks in the scant distance between them, and Bruce nods, dropping his forehead to her sternum.

Staying and resting against the warmth of her skin, mouth parting to taste the salt of her sweat across his tongue. When Bruce gasps, it's loud. Enhanced hearing notwithstanding when all three of them are pulled so close together.

Slade pushes in even further, reaching a depth that Bruce didn't think his body would be able to accommodate. Even Ra's never reaches this far inside of him.

The man likes it when Bruce does all the work, likes to watch him as he does. Even when Bruce climbs up over him, rides them both to completion, Bruce is always in control of just how much of Ra's' cock he takes inside of himself. It is good with Ra's but not like _this_. Slade doesn’t give him any kind of control at all. And being held like this, Bruce can feel exactly how Slade plunges into the deepest part of him. As he pulls out, not all the way, Bruce can feel the full drag of Slade’s cock over the spot inside of him that makes him see white.

"That's better." Slade murmurs when he is sliding in again, this turn fractions smoother than the first time around. Bruce has his eyes closed, but even then he can just about imagine the wide line of Slade's smirk as the man makes eye contact with Talia over the trembling curve of his own shoulders where he takes the brunt of Slade's weight.

Talia is unlike her father but she does inspire a lot of the same feelings in Bruce. The way she looks at him makes him want to bury his head between her inner thighs, eat her out for hours until she physically restrains him from it. He's gotten down on his knees plenty of times in front of Ra's, taken him into his mouth until the Demon's Head was coming down the back of his throat. She works her hands against his scalp the way her father does, tugging harshly at the strands until he feels it rippling down the line of his spine.

When he shifts to go down on her, Talia moves again.

Sliding herself down against the silk sheets, she rubs herself against the dripping crown of his cock. Bruce nearly comes from just that, the smear of his precum against her cunt. His breath catches audibly in his chest as she shifts her hips, drags the folds of her lips over the length of his cock.

"No, not yet." Slade starts, winding an arm around him to wrap a hand at the base of Bruce's erection.

The noise Bruce lets out is a whimper and a whine, the sound desperate and entirely fitting when Slade's grip just goes a little bit tighter to keep him from coming before he is even inside of her. Her hands come up to cup his jaw, bring him to her so she can brush her lips against his, waiting as he breathes through that overwhelming urge to rut into Slade's fist and simply come all over her stomach.

"Beloved," she catches his gaze as he lifts his head. The dark brown of her eyes watching the thin rings of wide blown blue. She broadcasts her intentions and Bruce has been in her bed enough times for both of them to know what works too well. "You're so gorgeous for us like this."

And what works is Talia dragging her hands from the sharp cut of Bruce's jaw down to the hollow of his throat.

It is her hands wrapping around his neck. The tips of her nails pressing in against the skin before the pads of her fingertips do. Bruce's mouth falls open, his eyes dropping down. Slade might have bitten off a swear word or two but Bruce doesn't really hear it beyond the slow buzzing filling up all the spaces inside of his head. His body gives way with having Slade inside while he pushes into the velvet heat of her. Talia is soaking wet for him, her thighs spread wide to accommodate each thrust that Slade moves him into.

"By the time we're done with you," Slade says around a groan, feels how tight Bruce goes each time Talia tightens her grip at his throat, "you're not going to be able to sit or talk for _days_."

As Slade pulls back with a bruising grip at Bruce's hips, he drags Bruce with him until just the tip of his cock is inside of her. And as he slides all the way back inside of Bruce, Slade closes the distance to have him fucking even deeper into her. Slade moves him with every thrust, and while Bruce falters, Talia does not.

She relaxes her grip at intervals just enough for Bruce to last a little longer, the slow build mounting higher and higher on every rush of air to his lungs. He is pinned between them for their pleasure alone.

When Talia comes, she drags Bruce down by her hands around his neck, kisses the slack bow of his mouth while she arches off of the bed. She screams, toes curling against the sheets as Slade gets one hand around Bruce to rub at her clit. Bruce thinks he forgets how to breathe as he follows, his own orgasm drawn out when Slade doesn't give him a single moment for pause.

The pace is brutal, and every slap of skin as they connect is sharp and loud. Slade bottoms out with every thrust, drives into Bruce the same way he would fuck Talia. He doesn't hold back on his strength, leaves Bruce with hand-shaped bruises that will turn even darker shades of black and blue than the ones earned through League training. And Bruce takes it perfectly, turning into the sink of Slade's canines, letting the bite mark stay long after he pulls his teeth from out of him.

Bruce is flushed red all the way down to his toes. The sheets are damp where the slick has soaked through as it runs down the inside of his thighs. Oversensitive both inside and out, and it might be too much but Bruce just settles to bury his face between the spread of Talia's thighs. He chases down the bitter taste of himself with her, licks deeper into her to clean up his own mess while Slade keeps going. He pushes him beyond a point he didn't know exists, his entire body shaking through it.

Fucked pliant and loose and then some more, it is about time for Bruce to learn that a meta-human like Slade has a near non-existent refractory period.

A second release for Talia as Slade finally comes, and Bruce confronts another impossibility that he doesn't want this to end at all.


End file.
